


Fairy Whore d'Oeuvres

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Digestion, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Guro, Gynophagia, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Vore, Yuri, shrink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rash action leads to harsh reprisal. Brandish of the Spriggan Twelve enjoys the spoils of war before any war has begun, taking the price for her mangoes out of the Fairy girls' hides. </p><p>[cann, shrink, f/f, soft vore, guro, digest, snuff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Whore d'Oeuvres

It was a hopeless fight from the beginning.

Natsu was strong by Fiore standards— _all_ of them were—but the Spriggan Twelve were wizards and witches each on par with God Serena, mightiest of all the mages in Ishgar, a man who was reckoned first and foremost among the Ten Wizard Saints. The Spriggan Twelve were on a whole other level from them. They could tell this simply by standing in the presence of one, of that woman in the cape and bikini.

But Natsu had only once before been deterred by the sensation of an overwhelming magic power, and his mercurial temper was something nigh uncontrollable. He was angry to see this woman, to see Brandish of the Spriggan Twelve so callously dispose of one of her own. He had never been one to let that kind of thing pass.

Indeed, none of them were of the inclination to look the other way. Fear be damned. They had faced superior enemies before, and only flesh and blood dragons had ever been sufficient to throw them down and _keep_ them down. So Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Happy, and Mest fought defiantly on the island of Caracall. All of them did what they could, all of them contributing **something** to the fight against Brandish.

But her power was on a whole other level.

She crushed them effortlessly.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Mest were taken away by the soldiers of Arbaless, broken and battered beyond any hope of recovery. They were at the brink of death, and they would be sent back home in boxes as an example of what happened to those who defied the will of Spriggan.

And as for the girls...

Brandish looked down at Erza and Lucy with a haughty, disdainful expression. The redhead was naked, her skin covered in scrapes and scratches, her exquip magic handily undone. The blonde was barely conscious, and she had just enough sense left in her to avert her gaze with a shiver at Brandish's glance.

Wendy and Carla, the latter in her human form, lay senseless and helpless in a heap off to the side. Their swimsuits were in tatters, and bare skin was exposed here and there to their conqueror's gaze.

Brandish turned her eyes to look at the smouldering ruins of her favorite star mango vendor. Childishly she pouted, before looking back at the four Fairy witches.

"Marin said you people were the ones to destroy that stall," she intoned, dispassionately assessing Erza's ample bosom, puffy nipples, twin heaving mounds of pale, creamy flesh so generous and plump. "Is this true?"

Erza groaned and weakly shook her head, mustering just enough strength to look up at Brandish.

"N-No..." she said, gritting her teeth with a steely glint in her eye, dark pools gleaming angrily even now. "It was..."

Brandish waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever, I don't care," she said, sounding a touch huffy. The peevish look on her face seemed to betray otherwise, though the set of her jaw showed as she looked at Erza that she truthfully _didn't_ care, at least inasmuch as to what the redhead had to say on the matter. "But it's annoying, that the stall is gone. I was looking forward to a nice, sweet snack..."

She looked haughtily at Lucy, next, and a tiny smirk tilted her lips.

"I already disposed of Marin and your little boyfriends," Brandish said, her words a touch ominous. "It looks like _you_ four will have to pay the debt of my lost mangos."

She snapped her fingers, and the four Fairy Tail witches felt like they were being suffocated, their bodies pinned to the ground under a sudden blast of magical power. Lucy gasped, a bare ass slapping the dirt. Erza hissed and grit her teeth, struggling in an attempt to stand back up. Wendy shivered, and Carla whined pathetically.

Brandish seemed to rise up above them like a giantess, a titanic beauty towering over all around her. Yet, at a second glance, their surroundings also seemed to rise and swell and expand relative to them. Skin burned with the sealing spells that had been used on them during the battle, their own magic powers locked away from their use.

Like a mountain, Brandish stood high above them, massive and ponderous. She crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hips to one side, smirking as she looked down at the four fallen fairies. Her eyes twinkled with amusement, and nostrils flared. She licked her lips and crouched down, legs spreading and showing off a slight camel toe in the crotch of her bikini bottom, breasts minutely quivering with the motion of her torso condescending with the rest of her.

Belatedly, their minds slowed and numbed by awe and terror, Erza and Lucy and Wendy and Carla realized that they had been shrunk. They looked up into Brandish's eyes, not a one of them any taller than the woman's thumbs were long, and realized with a dreadful clarity what their vanquisher meant by her words.

She scooped them up in her hands and carried them off, the four shrunken witches squirming and struggling but unable to break her grip. There was a victorious smile on her face.

* * *

Lounging in the VIP cabin of an Arbaless naval vessel, Brandish of the Spriggan Twelve laid her spoils out on her private table. Smiling loftily, she watched them stir and rise to their feet. Her eyes were bright, half-lidded and sultry, gleaming as she surveyed the naked forms of her prey. And prey they were, in the most literal sense possible.

Lucy's blonde locks went nicely with her curves, the body of stereotypical buxom bimbo. She had practically an hourglass figure with those three sizes, big tits and wide hips framing a slim, slender waist. Each breast was about the size of the girl's head, soft and plump and evenly tanned along with the rest of her body. Sharp eyes could perceive the cleft of Lucy's sex, and prodding the blonde to turn she appreciated the curve of a nice bubble butt.

Erza, like Lucy, was obscenely voluptuous with curves to match Brandish herself. Unlike Lucy, the redhead also had strong limbs and a firm, muscular definition to go with those fatty breasts and creamy ass. Her figure was less absolute whore, more amazon warrior, and her she had a fiery demeanor to match the vibrant color of her hair. Her breasts bobbed nicely as she took a fighting stance, and the view she presented made Brandish appreciative.

Wendy looked deceptively youthful, her body betraying little of the young teen's age. Petite form matched a sweet and innocent nature, an almost childlike purity that made her blush and try in vain to hide her nakedness. Small tits the very opposite of Erza and Lucy's looked adorably delectable, and she had a tight perky rump that looked perfect for spanking or fucking. Long navy tresses fell to frame that nice little posterior, and nipples were stiff.

Carla was slim, like Wendy, a pseudo-lolita figure that enflamed lust in some and protective fondness in others. Despite a haughty demeanor, her physical appearance was the very embodiment of moe, with those cat ears and tail and slight, youthful body. Her breasts were the same size as Wendy's, but a more confident posture caused them to seem a bit more pronounced. Her pussy was crowned with a tuft of white.

Almost as soon as Brandish was done assessing their lovely miniature forms, the four fairies tried to escape. Erza charged the titanic woman while Lucy, Wendy, and Carla made a break for it.

"Get away while you can. I'll hold her back!" Erza shouted, either mad with desperation or just that stubborn.

"That's cute," Brandish said, watching the three who ran to the edge of the table as Erza barreled toward her. "You girls really still think you have any hope of surviving?"

Boredly, she brought a hand down before Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. The three skidded to a halt, smacking headlong into her palm, startled by the swiftness of the motion. From where they stood the movements of the enormous Brandish seemed slow and ponderous, but this was an illusion of perspective and proportion. A giant could cross in a single stride what would take mere humans a hundred steps.

Lazily, with one hand Brandish swept the trio back to the center of the table. With the other hand, she extended a single finger and caught Erza with a clothesline as thick as her chest, knocking the air out of the redhead and throwing her down flat on her ass. She poked Erza in the chest then, making her growl, and nudged her back over to the trio. A firm yet bountiful rear slid over the table's smooth surface.

"Do you get it, now? I've already won," Brandish told the quartet. "Just stay there and look pretty. There's nothing you can do to escape with your lives, and no chance for you to make this a come-from-behind victory. You girls are out of your league."

Erza glared, Lucy shivered, Wendy whimpered, and Carla hissed.

Brandish smiled.

Deftly and daintily, she picked one of the girls and picked her up.

Cat ears twitched side to side, a slim white tail bushy and held out straight. Panic was visible in Carla's eyes as Brandish raised her by the calf, holding the leg of the catgirl-looking exceed between the tips of her thumb and index finger. A slim waist twisted one way and another with Carla's struggles, a pert ass shaking in the air.

Carla looked so _tiny_ in Brandish's hand. It really drove home just how far they had been shrunk by the woman's magic. They were powerless before the towering beauty, helpless to resist her capricious whims.

Lucy watched bleakly, falling to her knees as the full weight of their circumstances bore down on her shoulders. Her bosom quaked with shuddering breaths, and she bit her lower lip as eyes squeezed shut, blinking against a hot, wet, stinging sensation. With a sniff and a piteous whine, she bowed her head and let the tears flow unchecked.

Erza snarled in frustration, continuing vainly to try and access her magic, to summon _some_ kind of arms or armor from her extraspatial storage. It was clearly and surely a futile effort, a hopeless task with her magic sealed, the core of her power cut off from the rest of her body, but she refused to surrender. She clenched her fists until the knuckles were white, nails digging into the skin of her palms.

Not again... Never again would she be so helpless as that time...!

"C-Carla..." murmured Wendy, blushing and staring at the small, perky nubs of her closest friend and confidant's breasts. Unaccountably, she felt a throbbing ache in her own petite bosom, a warm tingling between her legs. Her lips felt chapped, so she slipped her tongue out to lick them. Her throat felt dry, so she swallowed.

Her breathing hitched.

Carla tensed up in Brandish's leisurely grip. She could feel her breathing in and out, and she saw those lips that seemed so massive and imposing relative to her own shrunken body. The air was hot and humid as her captor slowly exhaled, and she smelled a fruity citrus tang on the woman's breath.

A shudder rocked Carla's petite, youthful form. Her face was red, and ineffectually she tried to cover her nakedness. Hands pressed up against adorable little boobs, an arm covering her nipples as the other hand migrated up to press itself to her tight, silky muff.

Idly, Brandish smiled.

"Did you know the smallest fruits are usually the sweetest?" she remarked, pointedly looking up and down the exceed's precious, puny form. She giggled, then licked her lips. "I'll be sure to savor you appropriately, pussycat❤"

"I won't give you the pleasure of hearing me beg for my life," Carla sniped in response, blushing furiously and glaring. Even victimized and humiliated, objectified to this extent, her eyes still shone with a certain touch of regal pride.

Brandish smiled.

"That's good," she said. "Food shouldn't be talking in the first place."

The collossal goddess then opened her mouth wide, and Carla had a glimpse of her coming destination moments before the woman daintily plopped the exceed's body down on her tongue. It was hot and wet, and it smelled almost overwhelmingly of fruit, a sickly saccharine pungence that nearly laid Carla out flat.

A carpet of tastebuds undulated beneath a naked rump, and Carla shivered, feeling horribly violated as the multitudinous fleshy nubs rubbed against her bare, goose-pimpled rear. It was so wet in here, so hot and disgustingly... _oral_ that it was all the princess could do not to retch. Saliva dripped over her surroundings, and she saw great incisors come together before everything went dark.

Brandish's mouth was shut, she dully realized. At her size and strength, with her magic sealed and her friends unable to fight...

Carla did not need the power of prophecy to see that her end was nigh.

She whimpered, slumping hopelessly on Brandish's tongue. She felt the member rise up beneath her, and her body rolled to one side, before the tongue pitched and rolled her the other way, then tilted and pushed her forward. She was pressed against the inside of Brandish's teeth, naked skin rubbing rock hard enamel.

Nipples squished against the flat of an incisor, and her spine was shot through with a rush of shameful, unwilling pleasure before the tongue moved again. She was thrown back, tossed about like a ship on a stormy sea, lewdly tasted and savored in her predator's mouth. She felt like she was suffocating in the dank gloom, and her stomach flipped inside her belly as her feather light frame lurched to and fro with the slow and sensuous motions of Brandish's member.

It felt like it went on forever. She was shoved this way and that by the tongue, that lithe fleshy mass writhing and curling around her like a serpent constricting its prey. Saliva got everywhere, coating her skin, getting in her mouth, making her feel sick and dirty in all of the worst ways possible. Like a gumball, Brandish rolled her around on her tongue, licking her raw.

Even if it realistically lasted only a minute or two, still Carla could not help but feel as though it were an eternity. Were she being raped and beaten, she would feel no more wrong and violated and _shameful_. This experience was irrevocably obscene, a degrading and miserable torment that seemed to go on without end.

When Brandish's tongue curled up and tipped her form back, Carla scarcely even cared. In a way, she almost welcomed the tight, nearly crushing esophageal embrace that constricted her slender body, squeezing and lewdly massaging her down into the utter blackness of her predator's gullet. Because now at least she felt a little closer to death, her only remaining escape from this hell.

Brandish swallowed with an audible gulp, and the noise seemed monstrously obscene to the remaining three.

Purring, the buxom witch looked down at what prey she had left.

"Now... who should I have next?"

Wendy stared at the slight bulge traveling down Brandish's throat, her eyes slowly widening as she realized that this was her friend and partner. Her guts twisted into a chain of intricate knots, and she felt something hot and wet down below.

Her nipples felt stiff and pleasantly sensitive. A scorching flush spread inexorably through her skin. Her pussy was moist, her heart was racing, her breathing grew heavy, and beads of sweat dripped torturously here or there down her slight, aching body. Being a couple years younger than Lucy or Erza, as well as a fair deal more innocent, and naturally reluctant besides to accept the implications of all these curiously enjoyable sensations, it took Wendy several long moments to admit the truth of the matter to herself.

In contrast, Lucy was neither blind nor in denial. She could see the signs of Wendy's arousal, and she knew them at once for what they were. She blushed, looking at that wet, doubtlessly virgin pussy so moist and ruddy. Absently, she wished that she herself could find this situation exciting, titillating, thrilling. Perhaps then at least she would have a distraction from her fear, if nothing else.

Erza gnashed her teeth and rushed at Brandish, anger surpassing reason. Nude, shrunken, and completely unarmed as she was, the redhead wouldn't have stood a chance against the woman if they had been equals. As it was, even in the best case scenario the other witch would have utterly outclassed her.

Languidly, with a look of mild amusement at her prey's senseless obstinacy, Brandish plucked Erza up from the tabletop and raised her to the lips. She held the swordsman by the waist, and she was smiling as she met the steely, thunderous gaze of Fairy Tail's famed Titania. Eyes twinkled, and a massive bosom heaved with a lusty chortle.

"Ohohoho..." Brandish licked her lips, then bared her teeth. "You're a spicy one, aren't you?" she said, absentmindedly patting a smooth, flat belly. "How unfortunate—I _much_ prefer sweets. You might give me indigestion if I eat you as is."

Erza glared hatefully at the woman, her breasts wobbling as she struggled and fought against the effortless grip which held her. Mountainous mammaries slapped against the side of Brandish's thumb, and a firm yet voluminous ass ground on the underside of her middle finger as she furiously, defiantly kicked and punched with every last ounce of her strength.

Lips curled back as she glanced down at Brandish's stomach, watching the woman teasingly rub a hand over her perfectly toned abdomen. Eyes burned with a proud, indomitable spirit. Hands curled as though itching to grasp the hilt of a sword. Erza seethed, enraged at the thought of Carla digesting in the belly of this arrogant _bitch_.

Brandish smiled and tipped Erza upside down, holding the redhead's ankles in a mockingly gentle pincer grip. She moved her hand, and Erza's body lagged behind it as it moved, before bringing her to a rest above a small saucer of chocolate dip. Then Erza swayed back and forth for a second or two, breasts lewdly wobbling as she rocked like a pendulum.

Blushing hotly, the redhead glowered at her captor.

Casually, Brandish lowered Erza's body headfirst into the chocolate. Red locks vanished beneath viscous, dark brown brown liquid, and gray eyes were wide as the fluid swallowed her head. Up her neck, over her collar and jiggling tits, past her waist, beyond wide hips and a generous ass, all the way to her calves.

The surface of the dip churned and bubbled with signs of thrashing, drowning, struggling. Lucy and Wendy watched with expressions of worry and fascination, respectively, as the chocolate rippled and roiled for a minute, two minutes, three minutes.

Brandish raised a gasping, thrashing, cocoa-coated Erza from the sauce. She smiled at the sight of the fairy's voluptuous little body covered from head to shin in chocolate, and licking her lips she dipped Erza back in. The redhead screamed obscenities as she was once more submerged in the dip.

In circles, clockwise and counter-clockwise, Brandish stirred the sauce. She rolled Erza around in the chocolate, forcing her victim under the surface with laughable ease. She teased and tortured the valiant swordsman, immersing her in a hell most ironic for a woman with Miss Scarlet's sweet tooth. Drowning in chocolate, unable to breathe, struggling in blind panic as she slowly suffocated.

Brandish huskily moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and idly brushing a finger over the crotch of her bikini bottom. A shiver wracked her body, and tremendous breasts swayed and wobbled within their scant, suggestive confines. The nubs of stiff, starkly protruding nipples became visible through the fabric.

Wendy stared with a soft whine. Lucy also could not help appreciating the view on some primal, unthinking level.

The hand holding Erza rose once more, lifting a weakly coughing and sputtering beauty from the sauce. Erza was thrashing less now, and even as she blearily blinked the chocolate out of her eyes it could be seen that a certain fire had dwindled. She was panting heavily, her bosom rising and falling with deeply labored breaths.

Chocolate thickly coated Erza's body, a nearly even layer of glossy dip covering every inch of her. Her tits looked even more delicious than usual, and Brandish playfully licked some of the sauce from Erza's chest. Titania shuddered and wretchedly moaned, her breath hitching as the tip of Brandish's tongue peeled some of the oozing chocolate from those heavenly knockers.

A bit of pale skin smeared with cocoa was visible now, the coating thinner on Erza's rack after Brandish's sampling. Nipples were stiff and puffy, and Erza's face was faintly visible in a shameful expression beneath the dip.

"That's much better. I think you're sweet enough to eat now, Fairy-chan~"

At last, saying this after her extended torment of the redhead, Brandish popped the motionless, dispirited, broken Erza into her mouth and swallowed. The GULP sound of Erza vanishing down the Arbaless witch's gullet was singularly lewd, not helped in any way by the manner in which she coyly unhooked her top to let those two enormous melons of hers pop out free and bouncy.

Quivering mountains of flesh quaked and rippled high above Lucy and Wendy's heads, their immense weight clearly visible. It was so overwhelming, the sight of these magnificent teats, that the pair felt like they would be flattened underneath the milky hills just from looking at them. It was awe-inspiring, and even Lucy could not deny feeling a touch horny at the sight.

And as for Wendy?

"Erza... Carla..." the lass softly whispered, her eyes wide and dewy. "They're... gone. She's eaten both of them. They're dead or dying, and we're up next." She shivered. "We are going to die and be eaten... we're going to be eaten, and then we will die...❤"

She mewled this last part with a keening whine, panting and inexpertly probing her pussy, fondling one of her small breasts. Wildly gleaming eyes gazed intently at the brobdignagian expanse of Brandish's flawless tits, vast and milky globes of flesh soft and pliable and heavy enough to crush both her and Lucy into pancakes.

Wendy arched her back and pinched a nipple, shivering and plunging an eager finger up her cunt.

Lucy blushed and squeezed her legs together, seeing Wendy's pert tush wiggle side to side as the girl masturbated. Plump thighs squished and rubbed against one another. Her lips pursed and her toes curled with a secret thrill of pleasure. Watching the sweet, innocent sky maiden debase herself like this was undeniably exhilarating.

The blonde lowered a finger to her own pussy and shuddered, whining and bucking her hips. Her breathing hitched and her mind started to go blank with pleasure. Looking at Wendy's slim, petite body Lucy felt a rush of desire, and she could not ignore what it was that she wanted.

She turned and swept the squirming, moaning Wendy up in her arms. She stunned the bluenette with a passionate kiss on the lips, gripping round little buttocks with greedy hands. She shoved her tongue into Wendy's mouth and mashed her breasts against the girl's chest. A moan, low and husky, rose from her as Wendy let out a breathless, lusty gasp.

Brandish watched, amused at the shameless debauchery of her final two snacks. She wasn't sure if it made her hornier or hungrier to see these bite-sized morsels kiss and spoon and finger and fondle one another like this hot and furious exchange was the last thing they would ever do (and it probably _was_ ). Her pussy moistened and tingled within its confines, her stomach growled and churned hungrily, her nipples hardened further and felt like they were about to explode in ecstasy, and her mouth watered in anticipation of consuming these final two cuties.

"Lucy...!" Wendy gasped, groaning into the blonde's mouth. She fondled large breasts, doughy titflesh overflowing between her fingers. "Oh yes, Lucy, I...! I...!❤"

"Mmf, mwah, _Wendy_ ," Lucy purred, exploring the bluenette's mouth with her tongue. "Ngh... I can't believe I'm so horny... but I can't help myself~"

She pinched the dragon slayer's ass and rubbed the cleft of her soaking pussy. Wendy pinched her nipples, meeting her tongue with a lustful fervor. Cheeks were red, a ruddy flush spreading throughout their skin, a fire consuming them from within. Aching sexes begged for release, electricity arcing and surging between their forms.

Leaping at a touch, their skin received one another's ravenous ministrations; eyes rolled up to the white, and tongues wrestled between their tightly sealed lips. Their bodies crashed together with meaty thwacks, flesh meeting flesh in loud and violent impacts as they writhed and ground lewdly together. Moisture dribbled liberally from hot, puffy cunts.

Brandish watched appreciatively, loftily slipping down the front of her bikini bottom. She bared rosy labia, warm and wet, distended with pink folds peeking out from between them along with a swollen clit as big as Lucy's shrunken head. Fingers danced down the curve of her pubic mound, and indelicately she stroked her nether lips, leering at Lucy and Wendy's impassioned love making.

With her free hand, Brandish snatched the pair up, wrapping her fingers around their writhing, naked bodies. If either of them noticed, they did not show any sign or reaction.

"Yes, yes, yes!" moaned Lucy. "Wendy, oh yes!"

"Lucy, Lucy, ohhh!" squealed Wendy. "N-No, please, harder!"

Brandish did not bother with foreplay or tasting, flavoring or tormenting. These two were so wrapped up in one another, at this moment, that she did not think they would even feel it if she bit them in half and chewed them into a gory mash. And the sight they provided was so appetizing that she did not think she could restrain herself from gulping them down immediately, either way.

So she opened her mouth wide and knocked her head back. As Wendy suckled on Lucy's nipples and Lucy fingered Wendy's ass, Brandish licked the soles of their feet and made them shiver and squeal, before dropping them into her maw without further ado.

GULP!

She swallowed them, her esophagus eagerly accepting the wriggling forms of the two fairies. Darkness enveloped Lucy and Wendy as the muscles around Brandish's throat kneaded their aching, sweaty forms and pushed them on down. It was a tight fit, and wet and hot, but the process of traveling down their predator's gullet passed in a blur.

Lucy and Wendy continued to make love the entire way down, so thrilled and aroused by what was happening to them. They knew they were about to die, and this knowledge felt so exciting and so exhilarating that they could not restrain themselves. Lucy mashed Wendy's face into her bosom, and Wendy rocked her ass against Lucy's hand.

Both of their pussies were weeping liquid glee as the walls of Brandish's esophagus tenderly embraced them, wetly and powerfully massaging their bareback bodies the whole way down. It was suffocating, crushing, hot and wet and so dark they could barely see one another's bodies. The gurgling of Brandish's guts sounded deafening all around them, and the beat of her heart was a distant percussion.

At last, they felt their feet pass through a sphincter, coming into a wide open space where they were unsupported. Their shins and calves were pushed out next, then their knees, their thighs, their rosy rumps and soaking cunts.

Wendy bit down on Lucy's nipple as their midsections dangled in air, more than half of their bodies swaying with no support. Lucy dug her fingernails into Wendy's buttocks and the inside of her anus. Their chests and shoulders were pushed out, and that was the last thing holding them up.

They plummeted in free fall for what felt like an eternity, coming and screaming in their morbidly fervent embrace. Eyes went wide and looked at the dim, nearly pitch black walls of Brandish's stomach. Even at their size it seemed like a cozy fit, and it was only a fraction of a second before they splashed down in stomach acid.

Erza was next to them, lying half dead in a puddle of dissolving sauce and skin. Her lower body was completely submerged, and her breasts looked almost soggy as they bobbed up and down in the acid, splashing droplets here and there and sloughing off bits of skin and flesh with every churning wobble.

Glassy eyes stared at Lucy and Wendy, the redhead's mouth hanging weakly open. She raised an arm from the acid, and they glimpsed more bone than meat on her hand. With a visible strain, chest heaving and nipples dipping in and out of the fluid, Erza forced herself to speak.

"N-Not you two, too..." she whispered.

Lucy moaned, looking at Erza's partially dissolved form, feeling the fire in her skin grow to an agonizing level wherever she was submerged. Her cunt screamed in pain and torment as gaping, horny labia let the acid fill her insides. It was burning out her pussy, driving her mad with a pain worse than any she had ever felt in her life before now.

Thrashing, arching her back and feeling her fingers start to go numb as they dug into Wendy's bum, piercing her cheeks as the skin was softened, Lucy screamed in masochistic ecstasy.

"Ohhh, YESSSS!❤" she cried out. "Can you feel this, Wendy? It's dissolving us... my pussy is burning, the acid is digesting my womb...! God, this feels wonderful!"

Wendy clenched her teeth and Lucy felt a gleeful stab of pain, the bluenette's head presently under the surface. A moment later, Wendy raising her face above the acid. Cheeks were red in a way wholly unrelated to blushing, and eyes were clamped shut. She craned her neck and leaned forward, kissing Lucy passionately on the lips.

Erza watched, wide-eyed and aghast and utterly bewildered, as her two fellow witches made out in Brandish's stomach acid, seeming as though they were _reveling_ in the hellish, excruciating sensations of digestion. Her breathing grew raspy and further labored, chest shuddering as her body sank a little more into the acid.

Lucy parted her lips and tore at Wendy tight little ass, agonizingly tearing chunks of dissolving flesh from a pert, lolicious booty. She felt Wendy shiver, heard her moan, and realized that the bluenette had just pushed something soft and meaty tasting into her mouth.

With a moan, she chewed it and reveled in a perversely rich flavor, before swallowing. She had a feeling she knew what this was, but still she felt a need to ask. Just to be sure.

"What was...?"

"A nipple❤" Wendy breathlessly answered ere Lucy could even finish her question.

The blonde smiled, feeling the pain in her chest and needing not to ask whose it was. She leaned forward and kissed Wendy back, shoving a soft and spongy thumb up the dragon slayer's dissolving cunt. Her bosom heaved, pressing against Wendy's chest, and she bit the bluenette's lip.

Erza watched, feeling her final vestiges of strength depart, and she shuddered in misery as she beheld her two surviving guildmates—maddened, perhaps, by despair—biting and clawing and tearing each other apart in a morbid, grotesque parody of sex.

The redhead's vision went dark, and she knew they were doomed.

Lucy and Wendy spent their final minutes of life making love and hastening their digestion, half cannibalizing and half mutilating one another as their bodies gradually dissolved in the acid. Their bodies drifted amidst Carla's bones, and they gulped down each other's flesh.

They were dissolving, they were digesting. They had been eaten, and they were going to die. This was the end of their lives.

Sadistically, masochistically, they made the most of every remaining second.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another dolcett oneshot suggested/requested by AlessandraLaeif on hentai-foundry. This time starring Brandish and four lovely, yummy fairies~
> 
> I am the worst sort of person, haha.
> 
> Updated: 12-6-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
